


You Love Me, I Love You

by soleilla



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilla/pseuds/soleilla
Summary: "Don't say it," he pleaded, "don't say that you like me."He felt her hands clutch onto his shirt as he watched her eyes twinkle with what appears to be tears forming in the corner of her eyes."Not when we're drunk like this."
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	You Love Me, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> for today's song recommendation, I present to you:
> 
> Around by Niki - https://youtu.be/W9CxxGCVmXQ
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

Solomon watches the slow expanding of her chest as she leaned against him, a drunken smile lazily resting on her face. The ticking of the clock rang in his ears, indicating that it was almost time for them to go to bed, for them to stop drinking dead into the night–

_–but why were they still drinking?_

"Man, has alcohol _always_ been this good?" The young woman replied, sloppily, as she reached for another glass until a hand paused her from ever reaching it at the far end of the coffee table.

"Airi, it's 2 in the morning."

"Which means it's time for round two!"

"No, it means that we should head to bed." Solomon stands up–letting Airi lose balance and fall to her side–and takes the empty glasses and bottle of wine to the counter before returning to his… friend.

_That's right, she's just a friend._

"Listen, as much as I'd like to listen to your woes about Satan, I really need to get some sleep." Of course, that was a lie. He didn't want to listen to any more of her complaints about how the demon of Wrath had been awfully kind to her the past few months of spending their year in the Devildom. 

Ever since they've arrived, she had been talking nothing but the times she spent with the blond, gushing about his knowledge on all kinds of things and their "friendly dates" at the cafés he oh, so eagerly introduced to her as an excuse to see her outside of class, and it had been irritating him to no end.

Most of their conversations had revolved around him, sometimes the other demon brothers, but mostly onto him and the fact that it was _her_ who told him not to stray too far from their motives in going to the Devildom in the first place just added more fuel to the burning fire in him. He wanted to reprimand her, tell her that she shouldn't get too close to them, that she shouldn't get attached–

–but with what power does he have to say such a thing to her?

Solomon knew he was strong; he has 72 pacts with 72 demons, all under _his_ control, and yet he felt so weak. He knew he could easily manipulate her into thinking that having such close relationships with these demons was dangerous for her but somehow, the moment she looked at him with a smile he never would have thought to witness in all of his life as she talked about how much fun she's having being here, he couldn't bring himself to keep that away from her.

The sorcerer brushes her hair away from her flushed face, watching her eyelashes flutter as she struggles to keep her eyes open. A habit of hers that he's grown familiar with.

"Airi," he mumbled, "can we go to sleep already?"

She whined.

"I want to sleep here."

"Then you can take the bed while I take the sofa."

Airi shifts, settling herself against his chest, her hand entwined with his. He could feel her warm breath against his skin, enough to make him stiffen up at the sensation as she squeezed his hand in hers. Personal space was no longer an issue in this situation; it was the fact that they were both drowning with intoxication from the wine earlier and he's afraid that he'd start slipping and say something to her if any of this goes further than what it is right now.

"Sol."

_Please._

"Sol, I like you."

_Don't do this to me._

"Sol, I–"

Solomon pulls her by the hand, his other finding its way into her hair as he presses his lips against hers. A soft gasp escaped her mouth, with his own eagerly swallowing the sounds she emitted, and watched her eyes slowly shut close the longer the kiss lasted, the more he felt her melt in his arms. One second, he pulls away to watch her open her mouth to say something but he immediately cuts her off with another kiss.

"Don't say it," he pleaded, "don't say that you like me."

He felt her hands clutch onto his shirt as he watched her eyes twinkle with what appears to be tears forming in the corner of her eyes. He swallowed.

"Not when we're drunk like this."

Airi bit her lip; she couldn't see the expression that the sorcerer had right now thanks to his hair that covered half of his face, but the pain in his voice was enough to give her an idea as to what he was feeling right now in this moment, in this situation that they found themselves in, and all she could do was nod and close her eyes once more before feeling his lips press against hers once more.

_Bittersweet_. That was the taste that lingered in their mouths as they continued to melt into the kiss, as Solomon continued to pull her closer and closer to him, and as Airi entangled her fingers into his soft, silver locks. 

The ticking of the clock reverberated in the room, in exchange to the once soft whispers of each other's names as dusk slowly begins to approach the Devildom.


End file.
